Behind Closed Doors
by SssshKimi
Summary: "To an outsider, my family was the perfect family. A loving father, doating mother and three well mannered children. To me, though, my family held a secret that my parents were scared off, and they didn't tell me why." Brianna Aiyana Young is the only survivor of her family, who were all murdered because of a family secret, years old and a key ...
1. Preface

I waved to the guys as Lisa pulled away from the curb, we had gone to Cardiff, shopping and going to the cinema. It was nice to get away from the family, mam and tad had began to act extremely freaky lately, Thomas, her boyfriend, opened the passenger window and began to yell something I couldn't quiet understand as the car sped down the street. I turned around and walked closer to the door, pulling the key out of my pocket and pushed it into the lock. Before I had the chance to turn the key, the door swung open.

_Strange, _I thought, _mam and tad never leave the door open._

"Hello? Mam? Tad?" I called out, pushing open the front door  
I immediately knew something was wrong, the house was quiet, too quiet. As I pushed open the passage door, I saw my mam, lying on the floor, chest down. Her face was turned to the left, so I could only see the back of her head, but I knew something was not right.

Why would my mam be lying on the passage floor?

Not only that, but the dull, dark mahogany floor seemed to be darker and glistening in a large pool-type circle around her, and there were large smear marks running down the walls, that appeared to be dried blood.

I stumbled backwards until I felt something solid behind my back. I slid down until I hit the floor and then I began to scream.  
Something or someone had just killed my mam.  
Then a sudden thought hit me.

"Kimi! Kai!"


	2. Niece

**Chapter One - Niece**

Emily hummed to the tune that was playing on the radio as she pulled the third batch of cookies out of the oven. Her boys would be back soon and she knew they would be hungry. She smiled at that thought, _her boys._

They were though, to an extent, her boys. They were all related, the werewolf gene passed down through that one family. Emily was Sam's girlfriend, his imprint. Sam was the pack leader the first of them to change, and in a way the eldest brother. Currently there were four of them - Sam, Paul, Jared and Embry - but Emily expected there to be five coming back. Jacob Black had changed the previous night.

As if they knew she had finished baking, the boys began to file into her small house. It wasn't a grand show house, with three bedrooms on every floor and a grand total of three or more floors. It was a small two bedroom house, nothing special, but it was home. Four boys piled into the house, Sam headed straight to Emily. The fifth hovered in the doorway and after hugging and kissing Sam, Emily turned towards the boy in the doorway.

"Come in, Jacob. I'm sure you're hungry." She said smiling, while gesturing to the cookies on the counter next to her.  
Jacob Black looked at the others - who were all sitting around the small kitchen table - before looking back at Emily and nodding his head, he sat down next to Embry and they began to talk quietly.

"Okay boys, here's some food." Emily said, setting the plate on the table.  
"Thanks Em." The boys chorused.  
The boys all grabbed a handful of cookies and began to talk about many different things. Jacob was laughing and talking to the others, as if he had been there many times.

Sam gave Emily another kiss before sitting down at the table and grabbing a cookie.  
"Delicious as every Em," Sam said, throwing her a smile. Then he let out a sigh and turned towards Jacob. "I think it's time to tell you everything."

The entire pack became very serious and started to explain everything to Jacob. He knew the tribal legends, like every else he only though they were mere stories. Emily left them to it, going back into the kitchen area to clean up. She washed the dishes and began to wipe the units over when there was a light knock on the door, the boys became instantly quiet.

"Who's that?" Sam asked, looking at the girl through the clear glass front.

She was a young girl, who didn't live in the area, her clothes told them that. Short blue shorts, a thin black jacket - which probably covered a thin top - and she wore blue high heeled shoes, which only stayed on her feet by a strap over the top of the foot. She was slightly tanned, her long blonde hair was dyed - Emily could see her natural hair colour showing at her roots. Emily walked to the door, opened it with a warm welcoming smile.  
_The poor girl is lost,_ she thought.

"Can I help you?" she asked the young girl  
"Are you Emily Young?"  
"Yes."  
"I'm Brianna," the young girl said, taking a deep breath. "I'm your niece.


	3. Tale

**Hello guys, this is chapter two!**

**Disclaimer, I do not own anything **

* * *

**Chapter Two - Tale**

_**Brianna's**_** POV**

Emily Young took the news surprisingly well, she ushered me into the house as if she had known me all her life. It was a small house and the entire ground floor was open planned, it was nice and bright and made the place seem bigger than it actually was. The back and front walls were made out of three glass panes that let a lot of sunlight into the area, the other walls were painted in a light, but warm brown. I was sitting on one of the two sofas at the back of the house, facing the back yard which was surrounded by the forest. I was very aware of all the semi-naked men sat behind me at the kitchen table. Emily placed a cup of tea down on the table in front of me and a plate of muffins before she sat down on the other sofa, she was still smiling – I wish I could. What I was about to tell her would hurt her deeply.

"So, I'm an Aunt?" She mused, the smile on her face grew "I wish I was still in contact with your dad, it has been too long. How is he?"

_Here goes_

"That's why I'm here," I began, planning my next words carefully. "I'm here alone, mam and tad are, well they're … dead."

There was a long silence, the smile on her face slowly disappeared and tiny tears began to fall down her face. Crap, this was harder than I thought and soon i felt tears fall down my face.  
"D-dead?" She stammered "How?"  
"They though it was an animal attack..."  
"Thought?"  
"Yeah, it's a long story. I don't know where to begin."  
"Tell me about you as a family first."

I smiled and opened my bag a pulled a big envelope out.  
"Tad had this in his desk draw; it had your name on it. That's how I knew that tad had family, he wouldn't talk about his life over here. They are photos of all of us." I said passing the envelope over.  
"He looks so happy, what was your mothers name?"  
"Amy, she worked as a secretary in tad's office, that's how they met. Two years later they married and then a year after they had me."  
"How old are you?"  
"17. They also had more kids. Kimi and Kai, they were 10."  
She looked up at the mention of their names, and I thought I saw something flash through her eyes, "What are you full names?" she asked quietly.  
"I'm Brianna Aiyana, then there was Kimi Seren and Kai Aiden." I replied slightly confused.  
"Oh," she said, before flicking back through the photos. "You all look so happy."  
"We were. We always went on trips, always physical activities, rock climbing, mountain walking, anything to do with nature. Until a year ago, something happened and my parents changed. Tad started acting strange, he kept on saying these, the only way I can describe them would be riddles. He kept to his study room, mam would cry frequently, I just didn't know what was happening.

Then one day, about six months ago, I came home from shopping with my friends, the front door was open. They never leave it open." I let out a shaky breath, this was hard it was bringing up too many memories. "Mam was lying on the passage floor, a big pool of blood was around her. I didn't know then, but her throat had been ripped out. All I can remember about was that I knew s-she was dead – as soon as I saw her, I knew." I sobbed. The tears flowing more freely.

"You don't have to do this, I'm not forcing you." Emily said, moving to sit beside me. "Sam, could you get me some tissues?" She asked one of the men behind us.

In a flash, a man stood beside us, a box of tissues in his hands.  
"Th-thanks."  
He gave a small smile and sat down on the other sofa, the rest of the men followed him, moving to sit either the sofa or on the floor, each one of them had a look of concern on their face. After wiping my eyes, I continued.  
"I ran upstairs looking for the twins, whenever there were loud noises, shouting, screaming, they would go to their secret place – they had moved their wardrobe somehow and created a little den behind it – and I found them, on the landing...I could hear my tad calling me, his voice very faint. I went into his study and found him spiked to the wall. He told me to get somethings from his draw; the envelope for you, several letters, his address books, all his journals and these three boxes . He told me to put them in my handbag and then run outside screaming for help, but to keep my bag on me. He said they were important and I would need them to close the door again. He said you would know." I turned to stare at Emily, fresh tears running down my face.

"What were in the boxes?" She asked  
"Uh, a map and a compass in a box for Kai, a old and new journal for me and a key on a chain for Kimi." I pulled on the necklace and showed the key to her. She gasped and stood up from the sofa and walked swiftly up stairs.

There was a lot of banging that could be heard and a few minutes later Emily came back down stairs.. She sat back down and then held out her hand. Slowly she opened it, to reveal a key, it was the same as the one I had on, it was even on a chain.

"What's going on?"

* * *

**Like it?**

**Please leave a review!**

**xoxo**


	4. Embry

**Helloo! Another update for you guys!**

**Disclaimer, I own nothing from Twilight**

* * *

**Chapter Three - Embry**

_**Brianna's **_**POV**

Emily held the same key on a chain from one finger, it swung back and forth, catching the light  
"Emily, please tell me, what's going on?" I pleaded

"I don't know," She said finally. "I'm not that much older than you. My parents adopted your father, they didn't think they could have children, so I was a total surprise. When I was born, your dad was just going to college. He came back for holidays and then one day he just left. Then before my parents died, my father gave me this key. He said _'Now you and your brother have one. He will tell you everything.'_ Of course, I haven't talked to you father since."

"Do you know anything?"  
"I'm sorry, I wish I did. My parents didn't get around to telling me anything, but I have boxes of old papers that I didn't really understand in the attic, we could look through there to see if there is any information."  
"No, you don't have to do that, its too much hassle. Besides I have to go." I said, "I'm sorry I can't stay any longer."  
"Oh you don't have to! You can stay, we can talk about things." Emily said grabbing my hand. "Sam, tell her, she doesn't have to go."  
"You don't have to, Emily is right. You are more than welcome to stay here for as long as you please." Sam said smiling, the smile seemed genuine, he seemed like a nice guy.  
"Thank you for the offer, but I need to go to Fairbanks. When I came to America, I went to California where tad lived before he moved over, I went to see his friends, but most of them had moved away. I found some of them, most were dead, but one lives in Fairbanks Alaska, has done since tad moved, I talked to him last night before I made my way here. I'm meeting him in three days and in order to get there in time I have to get moving." I said, everything came out in a rush, "But I could stop back here on my way back through? I...I mean if you wouldn't mind? I haven't booked my flight back to the UK yet, so I could stay and get to know you more...you don't have to say yes if you don't want to through, I'll understand." I was rambling badly, so I shut my mouth. _Stop making a fool of yourself girl!_

"Ha! I told you she was English!" one of the men shouted, point a finger at a guy sitting on the floor next to me.

I turned towards the guy who had shouted out, "I'm not English," I said smoothly, "I'm Welsh, there's a big difference." How rude!  
"Is that why you call your father _'tad'_?" a deep voice asked.

I turned to look at the guy who spoke, and my heart picked up double time. He was gorgeous, I had to focus on trying to keep my mouth closed. He was sitting crossed legged on the floor and didn't have a shirt on, giving me a good view of his perfectly sculptured chest, but it was his face that held my attention for the longest time. He was perfect, his lips were…well just kissable. His eyes, well his eyes were mesmerizing, I could stare at them forever. A small cough behind me brought me back into the reality.

"Huh? Oh yes, it the Welsh version." I said hastily turning away form the guy.  
"Did you say you were going to Fairbanks?" the guy asked again.  
"Yes, I did."  
"In Alaska?" He questioned  
"Yes"  
"I'm heading up there, how about we go together? I'm sure you're really tired and need some rest. I could drive us up there, then you can come back and spend more time with you aunt. It's perfect!" He smiled, and my heart felt like it wanted to jump out of my skin.

I was tired, and did need the sleep but could I trust a stranger? I know that he was a friend of Emily's so he wasn't a 'nutter' and I had this strange feeling like I could trust him with my life, but I also had this feeling that someone or something was after me and that they would go after anyone I was close to.

"I don't know. I don't even know your name…" I began  
"It's Embry Call." He interrupted.  
"Oh, I suppose it would be okay, but I have a favour to ask. Can I drive?"  
He smiled, "You can drive but you'll be really tired driving for three days solid. How about we take it in turns?"  
"Sure."  
"Give me five minutes to get my bag and we can go."

_I hope you know what your doing girl, because this is a crazy move._

The journey was pleasant, there was music quietly playing on the radio, every now and then Embry would tell me to go a different direction than going on the main route – a side road, shortcut, whatever you want to call it – that would make the journey quicker. It was also more 'scenic' but the roads were completely surrounded by trees so I didn't see a difference, not until the forest broke and the road was closer to the sea.

_Beautiful_.

We talked, of course, about many different things. He wanted to know how life in the UK was like, how I was in America on my own and didn't have to worry about attending school, at the age of 17. I was laughing a lot when I was explaining about _GCSE's_ and _AS/A-Levels_.

"Nope, still not getting it." He said  
"It's easy!" I exclaimed while laughing. "_GCSE's_ are exams British kids take at the age of 16, if they pass a certain amount, and want to go to university, they stay in school, or go to college and study _AS Levels_ for a year and if they pass them they do _A2 Levels_, their _AS_ and _A2_ marks are added together and they get a grade and then go to university."  
"How many passes do you have to get?"  
"To stay on? Depends on the school, mine wanted 5 passes."  
"What is a pass?"  
"Anything between a _C_ and a _A*_."  
"What did you get?"  
"I had _6A*'s, 1A, 2B's and 2C's_."  
"Wow." He said stunned, "Why didn't you stay on?"  
"I did … but after the incident with my family … I was moved about a bit … and then I came over here." I shrugged, editing the real reason out, I didn't think I could tell him why I was **really** here. It seemed crazy to me, and I could only imagine how he would think of it! He seemed to know that I was keeping something, however, because he sighed and looked the window.  
"You can tell me, you know."  
I didn't say anything, he was still a stranger. We were quiet again.

After about another hour or two, he sighed again. Man, did he like to sigh!  
"Shall we swap now and get some food? It's getting dark, and you have driven a long distance."  
"Sure."  
He directed me to the service station.  
"I'll put the petrol in, you go in and grab some food and pay for the petrol?" He asked.  
"How much should we put in?" I asked.  
"About 50 dollars? If we run out I'll put some more in when I'm driving."  
"Okay. What do you want to eat?"  
"Anything, I'm starving!" he said, getting out of the car, I followed and began walking to the shop.  
"Hey!" Embry shouted, "Get a lot of junk food, I want chocolate!"  
I burst out laughing as I walked into the little shop and grabbed a basket, filling it up with junk food.

* * *

**Thoughts? **

**Please review!**

**xoxo**


	5. Alaska

**Hello!**

**Here is another chapter, two in one day lucky people! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer, I own nothing for Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter four - Alaska**

_**Brianna's **_**POV**

"Hey Brianna, wake up." I heard Embry say, as he shook me gently. We had swapped over when we filled the car up and after pulling over a few yard away from the petrol - or as Embry called it 'gas' - and munched on the junk food I bought, Embry set off down the road. With neither of us speaking I quickly fell asleep. When Embry woke me up, it was dark and I didn't know where we were.  
"ugh." Was all I could manage, damn him, I was having a good dream – my family were alive, we were in a park having a picnic, nothing bad had happened.  
"Come on, we're at the only food place I've seen for hours. Also we're about an hour away from Fairbanks." he said, giving me another shake.  
"Huh?" I asked sitting up and stretching, I was groggy, and tired "How long was I sleeping?"  
"A little over a day." He replied, he had this strange smile on his face. Creepy.  
"You let me sleep that long!"  
"You were tired. Come on, I'm hungry." He jumped out of the car and walked around to open my door, offering me his hand. He was such a sweet guy, you couldn't help to like him, no matter what.  
We walked silently into the diner. It was quiet inside; the only sound was the old country music on the radio. There were three waitresses standing behind the counter, looking very bored. Apart from me and Embry there were only two other diners into the place, one looked like he was sleeping, while the other looked extremely bored. Embry walked to the back of the diner, and sat down in the last booth he could possibly find, leaving me with no choice but to follow him. I glanced up at the clock, it was six in the morning, later than I thought but I guess that being so far north the sun rose and set at different times. There was a commotion behind us, probably the three waitresses fighting on who would serve us, how sad. Something funny must have happened, because Embry began to laugh, only to turn it into a cough when on of the waitresses stood in front of us.

"How can I help you?" she asked, she was smiling at Embry. If I had to guess, I would say she wasn't that much older than me.  
"Can I have a plate of pancakes and a hot chocolate please?" I asked, I gave a small smile. It I was being honest, I felt like shit.  
"Sure," she smiled, turning towards Embry to take his order.  
"Can I have a full breakfast, but I don't want any fried bread, I don't want the tomato cooked, can I have some toast on a different plate, and none of the potato things either. I also want a coffee and a plate of blueberry muffins."

The smile that was on the waitresses face slowly turned into a frown as she frantically tried to write it all down. After asking him to repeat it – twice – she walked away grumbling under her breath as she went. Once she was gone, I burst out laughing, Embry stared at me for a minute before he began laughing too.

"t-that poor lady!" I said once I could breath. "You nearly made her hand drop off!"  
"Huh?" he asked. He looked confused, which was so cute.  
"It's a saying – never mind."  
"So," He began, once he stopped laughing "you want to tell me why you are heading up to Fairbanks?"  
"How do I know I can really trust you?" I asked, my laughing fit stopped suddenly and I seemed more alert "How do I know you won't tell Emily?"  
"You don't." He replied smoothly. "When you leave, I may tell her. So you may want to think about staying here permanently."  
Ah, there it was, the part about making plans in the future, I huffed, I hated this, the fact that I wanted to make plans, even if they were for a cinema trip for the following week, or even to watch a movie at home with friends, but no, I didn't have that pleasure. To break the awkward tension that had formed between me and Embry, I turned to look around the diner but nothing was happening, except the waitresses glancing over at Embry and giggling like they were little school girls, and for some strange reason, I didn't like the fact that they were looking at him. Strange, huh? I didn't even know him that well. Before either of us had a chance to talk again, our waitress came over with our drinks and my food. She looked at Embry, and the frown deepened on her face, she walked away without saying a word.

"She hates me." He said  
"Yup, but that's your own fault." I said  
"So?" He questioned as the waitress came back over with three plates, she placed them down in front of Embry.  
"Do you want anything else?" she huffed, giving Embry a look as if to say 'I dare you'.  
"No thanks." I said before he could. I had a funny feeling he would ask for something else. She threw me a smile and walked off.  
"That's why she hates you." I said, pointing at his food. "You just totally reinvented their menu."  
"Shurrup." He said while a mouth full of food.

Ewww.

"You can drop me off here, it's just down the road, I can walk it." Embry said, pointing to an empty spot on the side of the road.

It was a little after seven in the morning, it was too early for my appointment.  
"You want to grab a coffee? I have two hours to spare before I have to be somewhere."

Truth be told? I was terrified to be alone.

"Okay," I think he realised how scared I was.  
I pulled into the spot he had pointed to, and without a word we both got out of the car and walked down the street. About five shops from where we had parked was a coffee shop, and luckily it was open. Embry ordered the drink while I grabbed a table, we were the only ones in this place. Embry sat down and the waitress brought the drink before walking off.  
"Will you tell me anything?" He asked, he was frowning, "your scared."  
"Petrified," I agreed. "I can't tell you anything, not yet. I don't know much myself."  
"Liar." he countered, "you know more than you told Emily, than you told us."  
"When I see this guy I'll know more." Lay off, I already feel like crap.

We sat there for roughly an hour and a half, neither of us drinking what we had ordered.

"I'll keep coming back to this coffee shop every hour, on the hour, starting at midday." Embry said as we walked back to the car. "just wait there for me."  
"Okay." my voice was shaking.  
"You'll be fine."

Yeah, I hoped so, otherwise I was in a pile of shit.

* * *

**So I hoped you liked it!**

**Please leave a review, I love to read what others think of my stories!**

**I hope you'll take time to read my other ones - I got another Twilight (It's an Embry imprint story too - he's my favorite character! :D) and I have one for Strange Angels, I would really love more reviews on them too!**

**xoxo**


	6. It Starts With A Story

**Hello another chapter for you lovelies! Hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Chapter five - It Starts With A Story**

**_Brianna's_ POV**

I stood on the doorstep of a very grand looking house, the doorbell rang out loud and clear and I held my breath. In next to no time the door opened and there stood a God. He wasn't that tall but he had flawless skin and he had this air around him that made me let out a gasp. He was unnaturally beautiful, except for his eyes, they were a blood red.

"Mr Scott Williams?" I asked, my voice shaking. He nodded.

"Don't worry my dear, I will not harm you." He held his hand out, offering it to me. "I could never hurt the daughter of a friend of mine."

"What are you?" I blurted out

He gave a sigh and lowered his hand. "Your father really didn't tell you anything did he?"

"He died before he got the chance."

"Oh my dear, I am sorry." He opened the door wider, "Come on in and I'll tell you all that I can."

I walked around him and into a large foyer, his house was ridiculously large. There was movement and a growl started, I froze as a man walked towards me – not walked, more like stalked – and the growling increased.

"Enough Ricky, Brianna is a guest in _my_ house and she will not be harmed." Scott said, a warning tone in his voice. The guy stopped his movements and just stared at me. "Ignore him, follow me to the kitchen. He won't harm you, or the werewolf you travelled with."

Scott walked past me, giving a warning look to the guy and I followed him, standing as close to him as I could.

"You said werewolf?"

"Yes, I did. Your aunt is living with a werewolf, and one of the pack that resides there came in the car with you. Don't worry, they protect humans they don't kill them"

Embry was a werewolf, for some reason it didn't bother me.

"So…what are you?"

"I'm a vampire."

"A vampire? Like sucking people's blood to feed vampire?"

"Yes."

"My father knew?"

"Yes. He had been dealing with vampire from a young age."

"How?"

"His family has a big history of dealing with vampires." Scott placed a glass of water down in front of me "You'll need that soon."

"I don't understand." Tad wasn't one of those men, he didn't even get a speeding ticket.

"Were you ever told the story of the children behind the door?"

"It sounds familiar." So familiar….

"Tell it to me," he sat down at a breakfast bar, motioning me to do the same. "I'll start it off. The Logan ranch was the largest ranch on the western side of the Big River…"

**Ƹ****Ï****Ʒ**

5 hours later I was sat in the coffee shop waiting for Embry to come back. Scott had fried my mind but he had given me all the information he could, now I needed Emily. I was trying to figure out how to tell Embry that I knew he was a werewolf and not to panic but I spent to day talking to a vampire when he sat down and he nose was wrinkled.

"You can smell him can't you?" I murmured

"What did you say?"

"Scott, the guy I went to see – he told me. About you and the pack, and about him." I could see the shocked look on Embry's face.

"So this problem, it's supernatural?"

"It looks like it."

"Tell me."

"I will. First we have to go back home, I need Emily to fill the blanks. See know more than she realises."

We had food, and by the time we made our way back to the car it was getting dark.

"Do you want me to drive?" Embry asked, holding his hand out for the car keys.

"Sure." I chucked him the keys and he plucked them out of the air.

For the first hour we were both quite, until Embry couldn't take it any longer and he gave a sigh.

"Okay, I can't take it any longer. Can you tell me anything?"

"I'd rather tell you all together, but I understand a lot more now. But you can tell me about you being a werewolf." I turned to face him. "Is it a full moon thing? What about silver, does it affect you? Were you bit? How many of you are there?"

Embry laughed as the questions came tumbling out of my mouth and the sound was like music to my ears.

"No it's not a full moon thing, I can change when I want. Silver doesn't affect me. No I wasn't bit, and there are 15 of us, but some are in Jacob's pack."

"How did you become a werewolf then?"

"It was a part of my birth right. I was born from a line of males that had the ability to defend the tribe from vampires."

"Wow, sounds cool." I was in awe. "Does Emily know?"

"Yes, Sam is a werewolf, the Alpha in fact. Emily is his soul mate."

"His soul mate?"

"Yeah. The one person he'll spend the rest of his life with, his whole life will revolve around her and he would die for her." Embry had a funny look on his face. "He would do anything for her."

"Like drive with her to Alaska?" I asked. I didn't know if Embry was my soul mate, but no one would travel all this way with someone they didn't know.

"He told you?" he growled

"No, just a guess." I gave a smile, did he just admit to it?

"Oh," He huffed, "You sure are bright. You're also taking this all very well."

"Yeah, well, I've been through worse. Don't think anything can top walking in on a scene from Saw, not even finding out you're the soul mate to a werewolf." I let out a small laugh. "What do you call it anyway?"

"Imprinting. You're my imprint, and I am yours."

I let out a yawn. "Are you okay to drive for a while I sleep?"

"Sure thing beautiful. I'll wake you when I want to grab something to eat."

Embry turned the radio on and some country music was playing, I rested my head on the headrest and closed my eyes, slowly drifting off to sleep.

**Ƹ****Ï****Ʒ**

"Hey, sleeping ugly, wake up." Embry called

"Who you calling ugly?" I mumbled.

"You."

I cracked open my eye to see Embry's face close up to mine, a big grin on his face. I groaned and rubbed my face causing him to chuckle.

"Come on beautiful, we are at that diner again, time to piss off the waitress." I gave a small laugh as he helped me out the car, he wrapped his arm around my shoulders stating her could now because I knew about him.

"Embry can I ask a favour?"

"Anything."

"Can I order our food?" Which made him laugh.

When we entered the diner, the same girl who served us on the way up gave a loud groan to which Embry laughed, we sat at the back again in the same booth and the same girl came to serve us.

"What can I get you?" she asked, giving daggers to Embry.

"Can we have two of you monster eats and two large cokes." I ordered from the menu, giving Embry a knowing look.

"And a large plate of muffins!" Embry added flashing a smile. The waitress walked away and said something to the other girls behind the counter to which Embry began to laugh.

"What?"

"Do you want to know what she just said?"

"Sure."

"Thank God she ordered, he's a bloody pain, but I would love to see what's under his clothes."

"Oh, well to bad you don't live here to show her."

"I wouldn't anyway - all I am is for you."

"Soppy git." I laughed.

"Totally."

Once the waitress brought our food we ate in silence, and I hadn't realised how hungry I really was. I had ordered the biggest meal they had thinking id have something for later on, instead I had eaten the whole thing and had enough room left to put away three muffins. We ordered bacon rolls and more muffins so we had something to eat later and set back off. We made small talk as we carried on down the road, both of us anxious to get back to La Push.

By the time we made it back to Emily's it was dark and we were both shattered, Embry had driven the whole the way down refusing to swap over. I ached all over from sitting down for a long time and I gave a groan as I stretched. The lights were on in the house and as soon as the car stopped the front door was open and a large group of people piled out. My car door was opened and Emily threw her arms around me before I had chance to get my seatbelt off.

"I was so worried about you both!" she said as she pulled away. "You good Embry?"

"Good as I can be, you got any muffins?" What was his thing about muffins?!

"Sure thing, come on in, I'll put the kettle on."

We all walked into the house as Emily busied herself in the kitchen, I sat down at the lovely pine kitchen table while the men hung around not sure what to do.

"So, how was it? Did you find out what you needed?" Emily asked placing a plate of muffins on the table.

"It was long and boring, she hasn't told me anything. She went to speak to a vampire, she knows we are werewolves and that I imprinted on her." Embry said in one long breath as he sat down grabbing a muffin in each hand.

There was a hush around the room as everyone took a deep breath. Emily sat down at the table, her eyes wide.

"Emily, I know more now than I did before I went there, but I need your help." I took a deep breath. "Do you remember the story about the Logan ranch?"

* * *

**Please leave a review would mean the world if you would tell me what you think**

**xoxo**


	7. Logan Ranch

**Hey guys!**

**Okay so this isn't really an update - it is the 'Logan Ranch Story'**

**I thought is was too long to put into a chapter, and if i didn't put it all in then the story wouldn't actually make that much sense.**

* * *

_The Logan ranch was the largest ranch on the western side of the Big River. It was run by David Logan and his wife Wendy. The ranch was fully working and was such a friendly place that news spread from the hands that worked on the ranch and they were never short of workers, but what made the ranch special was the fact that the house was open to women who needed help, they gave them a roof over their head and a job. Women would come from miles away to seek the help of the Logan family, but often the women wouldn't be seen again after the house._

_What people didn't know about the Logan's was their secret life. David Logan had built the house, and also the large basement. The basement was three times the size of the house and held their dark secret. Shackles lined the walls, enough to hold 20 women and on the far wall was a large metal door. To a normal person the door would look like a big walk in freezer, but the Logan's knew what lay behind there._

_Wendy Logan was a witch, who couldn't have children, so she created a world she could enter and be surrounded by figures she created to be her children, but there was a problem these figures never lasted long, and soon she had her husband raping the women who came to stay with them so that she had children to keep behind the door but these children too didn't live for long._

_A travelling vampire made a deal with Wendy, he would live behind the door and turn the children into vampires if, in return, they would give him one human a week to feed on. So the Logan family lived on, keeping two children with them to carry on the running of the ranch. Wendy would spend the majority of her day behind the door with her immortal children, they were her children and they called her 'mummy'. Once a week the Logan's would give the vampire it's human, and soon they found that he wasn't just killing them but he would get the women pregnant and turn a few into vampires. Soon the world behind the door was full of vampires and the Logan family feared what they had done. _

_Wendy Logan placed a curse upon the door to seal the vampire in for all eternity, making the door untouchable to vampires, the only people who could open or close the door was the family themselves. To prevent the family from ever opening the door the Logan's taught their children everything they needed to know in the hopes of them passing it on down the generations as to never forget what monstrosity they had created._

* * *

**Hopefully I will get a new chapter out within the next week.**

**xoxo**


End file.
